


Unspoken

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea um... Something small but meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Its like 2 in the morning and my birthday ill fix errors later

Levis' patience was growing thin as Eren continued to talk. Aproxamately three hours has gone by since Levi stopped paying attention. He was supposed to be going over plans for the next expedition with Erwin as of twenty minutes ago.

Sighing Levi stood up and walked past Eren. Who realized what time it was, before he scampered off to find Armin most likely. Levi continued to walk out his office and down the hall towards Erwins. He walked past Petra who gave a soft smile, then Jean who was proudly, yet shyly, holding Marco`s hand.

Before long Levi was standing outside Erwins door hand poised to nock. Then he heard it the unmistakeable sound of Hanges voice. Laughing. Levi`s hand flew to the door knob and flung it open. The room dropped to absolute silence. 

"Levi" Erwin says his eyes softening before he turned to Hange. "Leave us"

Hange smiled. She knew the look Erwin gave Levi. It was the same Moblit used with her vice versa. " See ya Lover boys" making a quick run for the door.

"Hange!" They shouted simultanesly as the door closed. She was right though they both knew it.

"Why Erwin does she seem to know everything?" Levi asked, already knowing the answer as he sat next to him. 

A arm wound its way around Levis shoulders. Pulling him closer as Erwin placed a kiss on his cheek. " Just watch Hange will know everything about everyone till she dies." A very rare but lovely smile crosed Levis face as he tilted his head up. Erwin smiled at that and leaned down. There lips colliding.

Moments like these don't happen often due to the fact that it is their little secret no one else, except for Hange, knows. During times like these even though it doesn't last long. Three words are expressed not in words, but are showing through so many small things such as a graze of a hand. Those three words are. I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I had in mind but still good. *yawn* i`m tired.


End file.
